Terms of Being Teddy Lupin
by BleachedBella
Summary: oneshots about the life of Teddy Lupin featuring mainly him and Victoire. Other characters will be included of course, however this is written purely for my amusement, so don't expect it to be incredibly canon. Tah and enjoy!
1. 15

A series of oneshots about Teddy Lupin and his growing up. Most of these will include Victoire and his relationship budding. I'm kind of writing these sporadically so they may be out of order but the number at the top of the chapter will say his current age so you don't get confused! I hate to say this but **no comments regarding the accuracy of the canon. I really do not care and it puts me off writing. Criticism as to my writing quality is fine.**

o*~O~*o

 **15**

Teddy Lupin lay on the lawn in his backyard, gazing up at the stars. Inside, his godfather, Harry and his godmother, Ginny talked with Fleur and Bill Weasley. Though not actually related to him, Teddy early on gained a habit of referring to Fleur and Bill as his Aunt and Uncle. However, quite recently that habit was slowly disappearing. Probably due to the fact that he was developing feeling for their daughter, Victoire. He hadn't seen it coming. The girl a year younger than him constantly on his heels as a child, was making her way into his heart. The girl he had taught how to spit like a boy and climb a tree was somehow more than just his younger, unrelated 'cousin.' The girl with the long mane of tangled blonde hair and big green eyes was different now.

More graceful than gawky. More charming and charismatic than awkward. More…beautiful than he could have imagined.

She was inside now. Probably bored senseless by whatever work talk was occurring between her parents and his. Part of him wished she was here with him. Lying in the fresh, summer grass and stargazing with fireflies floating and flickering about.

He clutched his side, hissing in pain as a sharp, stabbing sensation went through his ribs. Typical for a full moon. Though not a werewolf himself, the full moon impacted him in a somewhat more casual manner. The night of the full moon he would experience occasional agony in his torso-mainly his heart and ribs. As the years had passed the pain got worse, worrying him about what the future held. Would he eventually become a werewolf like his father or would the pain gradually get so agonizing that he would have to be bedridden on full moons?

Either way, he wouldn't let Harry or Ginny know. He'd gotten very good at hiding his pain in public. As far as they knew he only experienced slight discomfort on moons. Teddy felt as though he owed it to Harry and Ginny to not worry them every month. They had been so good to him, treated him like he was one of their actual children. Generally every Weasley and Potter treated Teddy liked blood. Maybe it was because the impact his father had made upon them or maybe it was just Teddy. His kindness, wise eyes and clever jokes. He didn't question it for fear of finding an answer he did not like.

"Teddy?"

His heart skipped a beat. It was her. Teddy propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the girl that stood above him.

"Hello, Victoire."

Teddy felt his hair try to switch to a shade of crimson red. It did that around Victoire. He had come to the humiliating realization that it was due to his anxiety when she was around. Quickly, he screwed up his face and changed it back to its usual electric blue.

"Mind if I join you, then?" she asked in that odd accent he had grown so fond of.

A combination of slight French from being around her mother and then British from her father.

"You might get that pretty blouse dirt, mind you," grinned Teddy.

Victoire smirked before dropping down beside him and lying on her back. She let out a sigh of relaxation and stared up at the night sky. Teddy, still on his elbows, looked over at her admiring the way the full moon illuminated her honey and cream toned skin. The light dusting of freckles across her nose just barely visible.

"Fifth year for you next week," remarked Victoire, still gazing upwards.

Teddy quickly turned his attention skyward and mirrored her posture with his hands folded on his stomach.

"Yeah. Fourth year for you," he replied.

That was the best he had for conversation at the moment. As easy as Victoire was to talk to, finding the words was sometimes difficult for him.

"And the Yule Ball," Victoire added pointedly.

Teddy blanched exaggeratedly, causing Victoire to laugh. He couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at his amusing her. Victoire could hardly go a single conversation with Teddy without laughing.

"It's a party, Teddy. There'll be desserts and music and dancing!"

"It'll be loud, crowded and full of awkward body gyration," he scoffed.

Victoire rolled her eyes, slightly humored by his candid opposition. He always had an aversion to large gatherings and parties. Odd seeing as he was so charismatic and well-liked by those in his house of Hufflepuff.

"I don't understand why you hate parties so much, Teddy. Whenever you go we always have fun, you know?"

Teddy smiled lopsidedly and fought off the surge of pink that threatened to go through his mop of hair.

" _You_ have fun, Victoire. Maybe I _do_ get slightly enthused when _you_ have fun."

"I have that big of an influence on your mood, do I?"

He paused and turned his head to see Victoire staring at him with an expectant smile.

"Essentially."

She laughed quietly then looked back to the stars, Teddy slowly mirroring her.

"In all honesty though, Ted, why don't you like parties when you're so good at them?"

Teddy exhaled, folding his hands over his stomach.

"I dunno. I s'pose I take after my father that way," he replied softly.

Victoire knew that tone. It was sensitive and nostalgic. He wasn't talking about Harry, he was talking about Remus. She never knew exactly what to say in these situations. Agreeing with him was usually the way to go. Teddy was generally proud of who his father had been despite his being a werewolf. He often stated that it only added to his pride that his father could be such a brave man though burdened with a negatively, life altering curse.

"Well, I think Remus would have wanted you to go to the Yule Ball," Victoire said attempting to add levity to the situation.

Teddy smiled. She's succeeded.

"Is that so?"

Victoire nodded.

"Ah…" Teddy groaned hugging his sides abruptly.

Victoire closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. The pain he experienced always put her in a state of unrelenting grief. Her Teddy moaning, pained from a curse that was passed down to him. Sometimes she wished he was the one with just one third werewolf in him instead of her. Victoire wished this pain upon herself rather than the boy with the bright violet hair.

"Moon pain?" Victoire asked in a quiet voice.

Teddy snickered, trying to hide his torment.

"I know you pretend that it doesn't hurt for Harry and Ginny. You can't fool me though."

There was a long pause once more. Teddy smiled grimly. Victoire could read him like an open book.

"Yeah, well, don't say anything."

"Of course not, Lupin," snickered Victoire.

Something inside of Teddy squirmed. It was a common feeling he got whenever anyone called him 'Lupin.' Harry had once told him that all the students at Hogwarts had known him as Lupin rather than 'Remus' or 'Professor Lupin.' Victoire knew this of course. That's why she had called him that. Whenever Teddy was low, Victoire knew that calling him 'Lupin,' or for special occasions 'Moony,' would lift his spirits.

"It's getting a lot easier though. A lot easier than when it first started. I-"

"Liar."

"Yep," Teddy chuckled.

Together they laughed. Victoire's eyes wandered from the stars to the full moon. Teddy and her father in mind.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if my father had been bitten a few moments later. If he had become an actual werewolf. Instead he's inside, biting down on his lip to hide how much pain he's in. Dad tells me it comes in waves, you see. He can still function but when it hits him, it hits him hard. You should see him inside right now. He's talking with Harry and sometimes mid-sentence he just stops, grunts then continues. He's too prideful to show his pain in public. Kind of like someone else I know," she said nonchalantly.

Victoire rolled over on her stomach, resting her elbows on the ground and her chin on her fists. She smiled at him warmly, but his eyes were distant. Somewhere else. She knew where though. They were on that full moon. His thoughts weren't even on his own pain, but on his father.

"What are you thinking, Edward Lupin?"

"Same thing I think every full moon. I wonder if my dad ever remembered looking at the full moon. I mean, looking at it without-"

"-worrying about what was coming next," Victoire finished with a look of understanding.

Teddy grinned and nodded before turning his eyes to Victoire.

"You know me too well, Weasley."

"Don't I just?"

Victoire touched a strand of his vibrant hair, studying its oddly bright color. Teddy furrowed his brows making his bright locks surge with numerous colors. She smiled watching it turn green, yellow, pink, red, purple, blue, black the repeating. It stopped suddenly as he let out another hiss of pain. He pressed his hand to his heart and breathed in deeply. A stunning sort of agony shocking him. Victoire slowly placed a hand on top of his.

"You don't have to hide it in front of me, Teddy. I won't say a word," Victoire whispered.

Teddy's eyes shut and he nodded at her once more.

"Thank you… Thank you…"


	2. 16

16

Teddy sat in the living room, reading while his godmother and godfather washed dishes in their kitchen. This had become a nightly ritual since he had started frequenting Harry's home when he was nine. They would eat dinner, Teddy would clear the table, his siblings (well, they were practically siblings) would make sure the table was devoid of crumbs and spills then their parents would wash the dishes together. James, Lily and Albus would play some made up game and eventually would 'attack' Teddy begging him to entertain them with his metamorphamagi ability. That would no doubt come later, as of now he was too absorbed in his book: 'Muggle Battles of the 19th and 20th Century.'

"Teddy! Teddy! I'm gonna hide in here! Don't say anything!" Lily ordered dashing into the room.

Teddy grinned slightly and raised a finger to his lips, signaling he wouldn't say a word.

Lily rolled under the couch noiselessly.

"Ready or not, here I come!" shouted James from upstairs.

It took him ten minutes to find Lily who had managed the fold herself up into a small ball under the couch.

"Teddy! Did you tell him?" whined Lily.

Teddy peered at her over the top of his book with an amused smile on his lips.

"After I told you that I wouldn't, Lily? Don't be absurd."

Lily giggled and retreated, yelling about how she was now 'it.'

Remus shut his book and massaged the bridge of his nose, standing and setting it aside on the coffee table. He walked towards the mantle where a clock resided to check the time.

'7:40' the hands of the clock read.

His eyes slowly drifted to another picture on the mantle. The one he used to steal and take to his bedroom at night as a child. The one of his father, Sirius, Black, James Potter the first and some boy scarcely spoken of named Peter Pettigrew.

They were very young in the photo. Still in Hogwarts uniforms. Probably in their fifth year.

James looked like the younger pictures of Harry, though the eyes behind his rounded glasses were different. His hair was black and messy and there was a confident smile on his face.

To his left was a boy who looked much more mysterious. Shoulder length, dark, shaggy hair and smoky eyes. His lips seemed to be in an infinite smirk. That was Sirius Black.

A plump boy with watery eyes stood on Sirius' left. Teddy knew all about that treacherous swine. When Teddy asked Harry as to why he didn't remove Peter from all the pictures Harry had told him that seeing Peter would remind them the importance of loyalty and the consequences that breaking a promise could lead to. That was why Peter Pettigrew remained in the photo.

And then on the far right of the boys was his father. Long and lanky with hardly perceptible muscle tone, much like himself. His face had three long slashes across it with a mop of light brown hair hanging over his forehead just above his eyes. Eyes that were far too wise for someone his age. Eyes that had so much experience in them. His mouth was twisted up into a grin, though his brows were slightly furrowed as though he were exultant to be with these boys and at the same time, hesitant.

James had his long arms around the shoulders of Remus and Sirius. He yanked Sirius closer to him, making Peter laugh; then he stretched his hand upward and ruffled Remus hair who rolled his eyes with a small laugh and promptly fixed it.

Slowly, Teddy's eyes wandered up to the long rectangular mirror that hung horizontally above the mantle and caught his reflection.

Much like he was always told by Harry, who had seen young Remus in a pensive, he was the spitting image of his father.

'Well, minus the scars, of course,' Hardy would remark.

They had the same square jaw and high cheekbones, hollowed out just slightly. Both their noses were erect and straight, set between two light brown eyes that were in a constant state of vigilance and beneath two brows that furrowed a bit.

His hair was also a thick mop that fell in his eyes, though neatly shaped overall.

The hair color though, had always been different.

Though it was his preference to have a shocking hair color ever since he was a child, it was also a tribute to his mother. He often felt guilty for not looking more like his mum. That was the other reason behind his vibrant shades of hair color. According to photos and recollections from his friends and family she always had a bright shade of hair. Primarily, bubblegum pink.

He'd wanted a few times to try on the light, golden brown his father had in his younger years but could never bring himself to.

Teddy didn't know why, but the thought of looking identical to his father frightened him. Perhaps it was fear of what emotions might emerge from such an act. Try as he might to find other reasons, he couldn't.

"You look just like him when you make that face. I'm fairly positive he made that face whenever I said anything. He always seemed to be calculating and thinking about what others were really saying whenever they spoke. He could read a person like a book."

The corner of Teddy's mouth tugged up, he stared at his weathered boots for a moment then looked back to Harry.

"Erm-have I got anything of my mum in me? My-my real mum, that is."

"Of course! I told you, she was a Hufflepuff too. You are both-"

"Good finders?" snorted Teddy.

Harry laughed as Teddy walked lazily to the couch, collapsing onto it with a sigh.

"No. You're both very outspoken and charismatic. Hufflepuffs are more than good finders, Teddy. They're also known for being incredibly compassionate and just well liked in general," Harry replied in stern but comforting tone.

Teddy nodded, knotting his fingers behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"In fact, one of the most popular, most kind and without a doubt most brave people I've ever known was in Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory."

"Everyone says he was in Gryffindor," Teddy said curiously.

Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"You don't have to be in Gryffindor to be brave, Teddy. Also, everyone was head over heels for Cedric. There wasn't a single member of the Order who didn't love your mum."

Teddy felt himself smile ever so slightly.

"And I was terribly jealous of Cedric. He always got every woman he wanted. Remind you of anyone?" asked Harry, clearing his throat.

Teddy chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I don't get everyone I want."

"Correction, you haven't gotten the one person that you want."

Teddy sat up quickly in one swift motion. His eyes darted to Harry who fought off a laugh as Teddy's hair flashed bright red.

"I-I-I-I dunno w-"

Harry raised a brow.

"I won't tell a soul, Teddy. Quit your panicking. Besides, Victoire fancies you right back, I believe."

A sigh of relief escaped Teddy's lips, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"Well, I punched her in the nose last week, sooo we'll see if that goes anywhere," grumbled Teddy with a slight smile.

"You do that a lot, Teddy. You really should really learn the length of your arms and how to control them," chuckled Harry.

"In my defense, she's gotten really good at dodging my arms."

Teddy's mouth spread into a wide,

humorous smile. Harry laughed, his hands held up in surrender. There was a moment of silence in which their happy smiles slowly faded. Harry ran his fingers through his dark hair and looked at Teddy with concerned eyes.

"I may know better than anyone what you're going through right now, Teddy."

Teddy turned his eyes downward.

"When I was fifteen I started to wonder more about my parents. I saw them in a pensive and that certainly didn't quench my thirst to know more about them. Your dad knew a few good many things about my father. Remus frequently indulged my constant questioning by providing stories of the past. Perhaps nobody new more stories about my father than Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes turned somber as he stared off awkwardly. He didn't see the fireplace ahead of him though. He saw something beyond that. Something not quite tangible. Good or bad, Teddy did not know. He DID recognize the expression though. Teddy often made it himself whenever he thought of Victoire or his parents. When he saw a light at the end of the tunnel or a dim glow of the past. Though Harry's face was difficult to decipher as to the nature of what was on his mind, Teddy knew to stay silent. Let him complete his thoughts.

"He was my godfather. He was killed by his own cousin. Bellatrix."

"The same woman that killed my mother, her niece, also killed her own cousin?" gawked Teddy.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, a look of guilt in his eyes.

"I don't want you to know all the horrors of the world and of your life, Teddy. I want you to see the good. To see the love of your family and peers. Hatred is a powerful thing. So powerful it can bring us to destroy those we hold ourselves most loyal to. Who we SHOULD be loyal to. Bellatrix despised Sirius. She despised your mother. That hatred led her to kill them both."

"Who killed my father? Was it Bellatrix?" asked Teddy abruptly.

Harry sighed.

"We've talked about this, Teddy. It's not important who killed him."

"Because he's still alive?"

"No. He's long gone. That's not the reason though. What matters is that he killed your father. He died. Hatred is not well spent on the dead. Hatred is not well spent ever."

Teddy maintained a steady gaze with Harry. It was both probing and determined. A look that he could not deny.

"After the kids are asleep," Harry said in a low voice, exiting the room.

*Over an Hour Later*

"His name was Antonin Dolohov. I didn't see your parents die, but I've heard the story. It's rather…romantic so I s'pose you'll hear an exaggerated version eventually from some deranged, love sick girl. Better you hear the real version first."

Teddy scooted to the edge of the couch and took a deep breath through his nose, readying himself for the truth. The truth Harry had refused to tell him all these years about his father's death. The truth he had promised would lead to blind hatred and ruin his pure soul.

"You're very good at dueling, Teddy. You know that?"

"So I've been told."

"You get that from your father. One of the most talented wizards I'd ever encountered. Most wizards fire off spells and quickly deflect those fired at them. Some even go straight for a killing curse. Not your father," Harry said with a nostalgic smile. "I've seen many duels. Many. I've seen wizards throw spells and deflect them and clumsily dodge the curses that go their way. Your father seemed to always know exactly what was coming. He would fire a spell and gauge his opponent's reactions. I once dueled alongside him at Ministry. I saw him finish off a Death Eater in three spells. I saw him defeat four Death Eaters in under a minute."

Teddy's eyes turned to the fireplace where Ginny had started a fire going. The flames licked the walls of the hearth. Part of Teddy wanted to leap off the couch, grab a handful of floo powder and thrust himself into the flames taking him back to Andromeda's. This story had been a long time coming. At least once a year Teddy would ask for this story. Now the story was being told and he was truly frightened.

"After he…came to terms with your mother's pregnancy he ceased volunteering for the most dangerous missions. He came out of hiding underground. He focused all his energy on concealment charms to protect you and your mother and became out of practice with his more…defensive talents. Then, at the Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix attacked your mother. Your mother was very gifted too. Yeah, she was insanely clumsy," chuckled Harry, making Teddy smile,"but she was also very talented. Quick on her feet. Just-before I explain-just know that none of this is your fault."

Teddy nodded slowly and shrugged.

"Your parents were so absorbed in the love they had for their new son, a child they never thought they could have, that they were out of practice a bit. Word got to your mother that Remus was battling Dolohov. She knew just how powerful Dolohov was and how much a chance he stood against him, so she ran off to find your father. When she found Remus he had just flung Dolohov into a wall. She ran to him and Bellatrix showed up."

Harry's eyes watered and he seemed to be swallowing something in his throat. Something thick.

"Remus saw Bellatrix start to cast a spell at your mother and sent her flying backwards into a wall. Some people said they even heard her scream. Then, Antonin recovered and did something your father would have never, ever done. Even to the most evil man. Dolohov cast the killing curse at Remus' back. Your father died instantly."

Teddy nodded, trying to appear solid. Not like it was killing him to hear all these things. It was a sick sort of interested that he was feeling. Like when you see a dead animal and can't bare but to look.

"Your mother sent Dolohov out the window, and from what I'm told froze up. She mourned over your father and that's when Bellatrix threw the killing curse her way."

Teddy exhaled and nodded slowly. Harry ran a hand through his hair again and sighed loudly.

"Now you know. Just promise me one thing, Teddy Lupin and don't you dare break this promise."

"I-I won't."

"Antonin Dolohov was killed by Professor Flitwick. He got what he deserved and more. Don't let hatred consume you. Promise me that," Harry said firmly.

"I promise."

*That night…*

Back his Grandmother Andromeda's Teddy was getting ready for bed. Walking to the mirror Teddy inhaled deeply and did the thing he had been scared to do. He changed his hair to a light brown. Looking from a picture of his father as a teenager on his desk up to the mirror, Teddy gasped lightly. He was the spitting image of his father. He resisted an urge to turn back to electric blue. He couldn't though. Not just yet. Not when such pride was filling him.

Harry had been worried hatred would consume Teddy when really it was pride. He was so incredibly proud of his parents after that story. And just before his hair switched back to bright blue, a smile lit up Remus' face. I mean….Teddy's face.

 ***You like? Review! Also, I just updated my story about young Remus Lupin if you're interested.***


	3. 17

17

Teddy sat in the upstairs of Grimmauld Place. Before him was a desk and atop the desk a large book. Inside the book was a family tree inside the family tree was a devastating discovery.

Teddy's finger touched his father's name, and slid upwards towards the older generations until it finally settled on the name 'Tabitha Sullivan.' A woman who married into the Lupin family with his great great great grandfather. Beside her name was a star-a symbol Remus had come to realize meant that the person was a wizard. Another symbol was beside her name though. One much more ominous that also resided next to his father's. A half moon. This woman had been a werewolf. At least that was the explanation he had come up with. What else would it mean after all?

If his father had found these records in the confines of Andromeda's home would he have continued through with Teddy's birth? Would it have reassured him to see that a werewolf and a wizard had mated before and produced a normal, wizard offspring? Or would it have troubled Remus, convincing him that this child would have not one, but two bits of werewolf DNA within him, thus resulting in a full werewolf child? No matter how small of a chance that it was, still two people had been infected with lycanthropic DNA and that was troubling.

Teddy's foot tapped to the beat of the brassy tune on the victrola behind him.

More than worrying himself over what Remus would have done, Teddy worried himself over everything that was to come. If he had two pieces of werewolf DNA in him and each moon the pain worsened, did that mean he would become a werewolf soon? That slowly he was changing into one?

Teddy's eyes flickered by to the tree where he searched for another werewolf or even another symbol that hinted towards there being another werewolf created through reproduction.

"Hey, Teddy."

Teddy jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder. Victoire leaned in the doorway wearing a somber smile. Her eyes went up to his hair and her brows furrowed.

"Your hair is all black. What's going on?" she asked walking towards him.

Teddy quickly made his hair change back to its shocking, violet blue and began to gather the family tree papers.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are these?" she asked arriving at the desk.

Teddy continued to stack them neatly.

"I just wanna see, Teddy. Lemme see," Victoire protested in a kind voice.

Teddy surrendered his nonchalant fight with Victoire and gently slid the stack of papers to her. She rifled through them with her delicate fingers and stopped on the one reading 'Lupin Family Tree.'

"Genealogy work, eh? Interesting," she muttered.

Teddy awaited her discovery and pinched the bridge of his, eyes downward.

"Teddy Lupin, you are NOT a pureblood," Victoire sniggered sarcastically.

Normally such a remark would have made him laugh. However, he was not filled with his usual light-heartedness. His kind, wise words and clever wit. Right now he was filled with dread and a looming presence of fear seemed to press on his chest and send shivers down his spine.

Victoire bit her lip in curiosity as she watched Teddy's hair fade back to black. Her hand touched his shoulder gently and she slowly sat on his lap. Victoire turned her bright blue eyes to his and studied him intently. After knowing him since birth and dating him for two years, she knew that look in his amber eyes. Fear. Anxiety. Her hand gently touched his squared jaw and directed Teddy's face in her direction.

"What's this all about then, Teddy?" she asked quietly. "I know that look."

Leaning back in the chair, Teddy bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He raised his right hand and placed his finger firmly on the moon beside Tabitha's name, then moved it down to the moon beside Remus' name, pressing down firmly once more. Victoire noticed the similarity and her brows furrowed in concern. Teddy raised his head and looked at her with a wry smile.

"There's only one thing that can mean, Victoire. Two of them. I'm not just half werewolf. I'm two parts werewolf."

Victoire smirked at him.

"And..."

"Victoire, what if the reason it's getting more and more painful with each moon is because I'm going to become one?" he asked in a low voice.

Victoire's gaze darted from the piece of parchment to her boyfriend then back to the parchment and then back to him. She shook her head.

"No, Teddy. That's not how that works," chuckled Victoire.

He pinched the bridge of his nose once more resting an elbow on the arm of the chair.

"You're smarter than that, Teddy. Everyone says that you got your father's brain!"

Teddy laughed softly and shook his head before looking back up at Victoire amusedly.

"No, they don't. They say I have his temperament. Two different things, love."

Victoire pointed a dainty finger in his face and gave him a dark look.

"Werewolf contamination venom is transmitted specifically through saliva into an open wound or-in rare cases-the mouth. Not semen-"

"Don't say semen," blanched Teddy.

Victoire smiled and wrapped both her arms around Teddy's neck, still resting on his lap.

"Listen up, Lupin. You're not becoming a werewolf. I'm well versed in these things too, you know?"

"Said the witch whose practically one third werewolf to the wizard whose over one half werewolf," Teddy snorted.

Victoire pressed her forehead to his, staring him dead in the eyes. The corner of his lip hitched up and his hair brightened just a shade.

"I'm the closest you've got to someone like you. Take what you get and like it, Lupin."

Teddy pressed his lips to hers, gently weaving his fingers into her long, blonde hair.

" I more than like what I've got, Weasley."

Looking into Victoire's eyes Teddy seemed to forget all his worries. All thoughts of lycanthropic DNA accumulating over two centuries to form a full werewolf child. All notions that with each full moon he was coming closer and closer to a transformation. Slowly, Victoire grazed his lips with her own and they entered a passionate kiss. One of understanding and consolation. It was more than young love, it was hope and companionship.

When they separated, it was as though a stopper had been pulled on a bathtub and the water, made of anxiety flushed over Teddy. All the worries returning as his eyes wandered back to the family tree. They quickly flickered back up to Victoire who gave him a knowing look. He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm a real trouble maker," he said.

Victoire laughed softly and cupped his cheek. The ironic smile that seemed permanently etched on her face warmed him ever so slightly. His hair inched once more towards blue.

The song on the victrola switched to a slow, brassy number, a woman crooned softly. Victoire slid off of Teddy's lap fluidly and faced him. He turned in his chair, facing her with a speculative look. With all the cordiality of a gentleman from the 1800s she offered him her hand.

"May I have this dance?" she asked.

"Certainly," grinned Teddy.

He stood slowly and followed her lead to the center of the room. Teddy's arms linked around her waist as her slender arms wrapped around his neck. They swayed gently, turning in slow circles.

"This reminds me of that song they played at the Yule Ball."

"The one that Darius asked you to dance to?" snorted Teddy.

"I said no," she replied pointedly.

"You DID say no."

Victoire's head rest against his chest and he felt a small chill go down his spine. It wasn't a bad feeling. Not at all. For a moment though, he felt as though he did not exist. Like he was watching himself in this moment. Teddy bent his neck and pressed his lips to the top of Victoire's forehead. Her grip on him tightened.

"It seems like forever ago," he said softly.

Victoire looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Perhaps it's because you think about it so often," she shrugged.

Teddy chuckled and nodded in agreement. Perhaps that WAS it.

"I wish you weren't leaving this year. I'm going to be all alone," sighed Victoire.

"You'll have Tessa and Geoffrey and Maverick."

"Tessa and Geoffrey and Maverick are a lot of bloody prats and you know it," she snorted.

"Albus will be starting. You'll have to look after him."

"Mm, I'm a Ravenclaw. Something tells me Albus won't be. They're a family of Gryffindors. James can watch after him. I think I'll just focus all my energy on missing you."

"That's a great way to spend your seventh year," Teddy said sarcastically. "Besides that's a whole year away, Victoire. I'm not a seventh year for another week."

Victoire shrugged. Her head still down.

"I'll miss you no matter what."

The song continued, Victoire and Teddy continued to dance in silence. While Victoire maintained a brave face, her throat was thick and her eyes watering. She'd been thinking about a year without Teddy for quite some time. What it would be like. After, all most of their life she'd seen him at least five times a week. To have Teddy yanked out of her life after over a decade would be very strange for Victoire. Change was always strange for her. Though managing to roll with the punches, adapting to a life without Teddy would be difficult. Each full moon she would think of him and the pain he was in without her around to calm him.

"Besides, after that brief nine months not together we'll have the rest of our lives. Think of it as getting bad before it gets good. Like that muggle saying," suggested Teddy.

Victoire turned her eyes to him, a brow raised slightly.

"What was that, you said?"

"It's got to get bad before it gets good. I've heard that in numerous muggle songs," Teddy clarified.

"No. Not that. You said...we'd have the rest of our lives. You think we'll...we'll be together the rest of our lives."

Teddy's heart skipped a beat. Had he really said that? Merlin knew that he'd meant it, but why had he said it? And more importantly, did she feel the same? His mind reeled for an answer. Could he maybe pass it off as nothing? As a simple expression? No. He'd have to be honest. After all, it was Victoire. She wouldn't judge him and she may even feel the same.

"Well, if things keep up as they are presently I don't see any reason for us to break it off," he managed.

Victoire's head slowly made its way back to his chest. Her eyes closed at the comfort of his words.

"That sounds nice. Thank you," she replied.

Teddy laughed quietly and stroked her hair, shaking his head.

"You've got no reason to thank me, Victoire."

Then, without thinking, the question she'd been yearning to ask just...slipped out.

"Do you love me?" she blurted.

The second the words escaped her mouth Victoire cringed. Had she really just asked him that?

"Erm...what?" stammered Teddy.

Victoire pulled back and looked up at him, swallowing her pride.

"Well, it's just earlier you said that you 'more than like' me. I just wondered if that meant that you maybe...loved me."

Teddy blinked, his hair turning dark pink as his eyes stared up at the ceiling. Victoire sighed in defeat and let her head fall on his chest. Her eyes closed and she mentally cursed herself for being so absurd. How long had they even been officially dating. A half of a year barely? For two people still in their formative years, love was certainly a strong word. Then again, they were notoriously on again and off again since that year at the Yule Ball. Perhaps it made sense if he loved her and the question wasn't quite so ridiculous after all.

"Well...erm..." Teddy managed, searching for the courage to confirm her suspicions.

"Forget it. I was being stupid. It was a daft question to ask."

"No, no, no. It wasn't daft at all. It was just...surprising. Of course...of course I love you, Victoire," he said with a soft chuckle. "Of course."

Victoire pulled away from him as the current song came to a close and felt a wide smile break out on her face.

"I love you too," she replied.

As though reflecting their moods, a new song began, faster than the last. More upbeat. Victoire knew what this meant. Teddy was about to show off. Swing dance was a specialty of his. When Teddy was twelve, he found a photo featuring his mother and father dancing where he watched his dad spin his mother and throw her around his waist. He'd immediately grabbed Victoire and began practicing the move until it became seamless.

Teddy grinned devilishly at Victoire, her expression matched his and she nodded to confirm his unspoken request to dance.

"You asked for it, Weasley," he sighed playfully.

His hand rested on her waist and his other took her hand. He spun the two of them quickly and watched her face split into a wider smile. The song sped up urging Teddy to aide her in spinning in a circle of her own. The song paused briefly, a prompt for him to yank her back to him.

"Ready?"

Victoire bit her lower lip and nodded eagerly.

"Alright, then," Teddy snickered.

Victoire jumped up, sitting on his hips with her legs extended. Teddy grabbed her waist firmly and in one swift moment spun her entire body around his waist before standing her up straight before him. Victoire's hair fell in a fluffy mass over her face and though he couldn't see her expression he was certain she was smiling. Gently, Teddy brushed the blonde locks of hair from her face. The second it was visible Victoire launched herself into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He raised his brows in surprise then slowly gave in, though it didn't take much effort. His hair flickered between red orange and violet sporadically before settling on a dark scarlet.


	4. 12

12

Teddy Lupin exited History of Magic class in a hurry. Today's topic had been The Battle of Hogwarts and some very unpleasant thoughts had surfaced. Professor Binns vividly described the ordeal and how many of those involved died. The whole time Teddy had not been able to cease imagining his parents crying out in agony as they were either hit by unforgivable curses, mauled by random animals or even smashed by debris. Binns had brought up all the heroes. Harry's battle with the fallen Voldemort accomplished after faking his death. Neville Longbottom defeating Voldemorts snake Nagini and this destroying a part of his soul. Ron and Hermione vanquishing a horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets and Kingsley rising to power as Minister of Magic after his many heroic feats taking place in the battle. Then he had brought up the villains. Greyback whom Binns had described as _'a singularly cruel monster of_ _man'_ who with _'his savage, fellow werewolf_ followers' managed to kill a fair chunk of people. Then, quite pointedly he had looked to Teddy and smiled warmly.

 _'That's not to say all werewolves were on Voldemort's side. The wizard, werewolf and former Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin played a large part in the overcoming of Voldemort. From fighting valiantly at the Battle of Hogwarts to infiltrating the underground network of Death Eater werewolves, Remus Lupin is regarded for his fearlessness and resiliency of spirit. His case is what has prompted the acceptance of other wizards suffering from lycanthropy today.'_

Despite the kind words from his rather dull, ghost of a teacher Teddy found himself uncomfortable. Upset even. Not at Binns or anyone for that matter. He was just genuinely unsettled.

"Hey, Ted! Teddy!"

Teddy looked over his shoulder to see Vince Thatcher running towards him with a wide, evil smile. This young man gave Slytherin a bad name what with his incessant taunting and love of other's embarrassment. This year, Teddy had been his main target and the monster of a second year never missed a shot at him.

"Hello, Vince," sighed Teddy hugging his books to his chest. His bright blue hair darkened just slightly.

"So we talked about your dad today. The acclaimed Professor Lupin!" jested Vince.

"So we did."

"I just had a question concerning your father and I thought who better to answer than his son?"

Teddy's brows furrowed in irritation. As innocent as the question seemed, he knew Vince's motive was not to be educated. It was to jeer. What about this time though? Usually, Vince would mock Teddy's gangly frame in an attempt to lower his self-esteem. However, this would only irritate Teddy making his hair turn crimson and prompting Vince to tease him further about 'getting emotional.'

"Well, go on," Teddy said flatly.

"You're your father's blood related son."

"Yes..." he replied, confused but guarded.

"And your father was a werewolf..."

Vince stepped in front of Teddy and stared at him darkly, a glint of malice in his eyes.

"And you're always 'sick' on full moons. Why is that?"

Teddy stopped dead and glared at Vince.

"Because though I didn't inherit the werewolf gene I did take on the aspect of having severe pain on full moons," Teddy said in a low voice.

Vince mocked a look of contemplation, gazing at the ceiling of the corridor then looked back to Teddy.

"Hm, that's funny. It's just, I never see you the day of a full moon, sometimes not the day after."

"Because I'm in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey..." grumbled Teddy.

There was a brief pause in which Teddy watched something malignant and cruel flicker across Vince's face. He'd known Vince's game. He was trying to rile Teddy up by accusing him of being a werewolf and it was working.

"Really? Because, Teddy, I think you might be hiding something."

Teddy's eyes scanned the area around them. Vince had attracted some of the other students. Small groups began to gather around them observing the school's biggest bully taking on one of the most popular students.

"Clever. What exactly am I hiding?" asked Teddy dryly.

"Oi! Trevor! You got the book?" called Vince over his shoulder.

Through the crowd shoved Trevor, one of Vince's most loyal followers. He was large in stature but small in mentality, the complete opposite of Vince.

"Trevor, read the passage to Teddy we found the other day," ordered Vince.

Trevor opened a large blue book to a bookmarked page. _'FANTASTIC BEASTS.'_ Teddy recognized it as the predecessor to _'FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM.'_ It was practically ancient and full of disproven and vague information.

"Right, then. Erm, ' _werewolves are primarily created through the exchange of saliva into an open wound while in lycan form. The possibility exists that if a werewolf breeds with a witch, the offspring may inherit the ly-can-thropic gene_ ,'" stated Trevor struggling to pronounce the longer words.

Teddy fumed and looked from Trevor to Vince. Vince smirked, as the crowd listened intently.

"So you could be a werewolf, Teddy Lupin. You could be keeping it a secret."

"I'm not a werewolf," snarled Teddy.

More students began to spectate.

"C'mon, Ted! It's like Professor Binns said, werewolves are being accepted into our society more and more today. If you admit you're a werewolf everyone will still like you," shrugged Vince.

"I'm not a werewolf. Why are you so keen on me being one anyway?" snapped Teddy.

"I just want the truth to come out, Teddy."

Hushed whispers echoed about the corridor. Teddy could hear every word.

" _Teddy Lupin? A werewolf_?" a girl whispered.

" _It makes sense!"_ another one replied.

" _What if he makes_ _ **us**_ _werewolves?"_

Teddy swallowed, his eyes flickered about the students and his hair turned black. Was he seriously being ostracized for being something he was not? Even if he was why did it matter? Why? Vince had the attention of at least twenty students now. All of which were behaving as though Teddy now had the plague. This behavior was foreign to Teddy. He had always been well liked. The center of attention. The one that made teachers smile and pretty girls laugh.

"First off, that text book is outdated. It's been proven in various cases that though the offspring of werewolves may inherit the physical pain of the full moon none of them have become actual werewolves. Second, come and visit me in the hospital wing sometime after or on a full moon!" Teddy cried agitatedly.

"Are you ashamed of your father, Teddy?"

"No! I'm not ashamed of my father! I'm just not a werewolf!"

"Hey! What's going on?" a small voice piped up.

Through the mass of students appeared Victoire, three text books clinging to her chest. Teddy frowned and looked at Victoire with furrowed brows.

"Stay out of this, Victoire. It's fine," he grumbled.

"We're just trying to get you friend here to admit that he's a werewolf!" Vince called to Victoire.

Victoire walked to Teddy's side. More people watched as the young, blonde girl stood by Teddy's side, her eyes confused. She cocked her head, staring at Vince.

"Teddy isn't a werewolf," she stated, nonplussed.

Vince chuckled and looked to the crowd of people.

"Look, Lupin's girlfriend is here to defend him!" he laughed.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," muttered Teddy, anger building within.

Vince raised his brows at Victoire and took a step towards her.

"Say…isn't your dad the half werewolf? Bill Weasley? The one bitten by Greyback mid-transformation?" he smiled wickedly. "Maybe you're a werewolf too."

"I'm not a werewolf," replied Victoire simply.

" _Do you think Victoire is one too?"_

" _I dunno! Are they both werewolves?"_

" _Maybe that's why they're together so much!"_

"And neither is Teddy, you twat!"

"What'd you say to him?" growled Trevor stepping forward.

Vince raised a hand to call off Trevor, but Victoire didn't seem at all effected. She stood her ground right next to Teddy.

"Trevor, please. Let the little witch speak."

"I'm only a year younger than you, Vince. I'm not that little!"

"Victoire, just go. It's not a big deal."

"No, Ted. He's being rude," Victoire said indignantly.

Teddy slowly looked down at Victoire with kind but anxious eyes.

"Yes, he is. This doesn't concern you though. Leave before he says anything else," Teddy said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it, werewolf?"

"I'm not a werewolf!"

"So ashamed of your dad you won't admit it. Can't say I blame you though. No one would care to admit they're related to a werewolf," barked Vince.

In one swift movement Teddy's wand was drawn and pointed at Vince. Gasps filled the air then silence.

"Don't you dare speak a word against my Father!"

Vince laughed darkly, rolling his eyes as Teddy continued to fume. He eyed his wand skeptically.

"I'm surprised you didn't just go for my jugular like your werewolf father would have," Vince snickered.

Loud gasps echoed about the corridor, some even cursed. Teddy Lupin's body shook with rage and he fought every urge to hex Vince out the window. Then he thought about his father, the man that settled dispute as petty as this with words leaving the bully standing with no bruises on his body, but bruises on his ego. That's what he would do. Slowly, Teddy lowered his wand. A grin of triumph crossed over Vince's face as Teddy sighed. Murmurs circulated throughout the crowd.

"Vince, the thing is-"

 _"SMACK!"_

That was the sound of Victoire's small fist colliding with Vince's to nose. Colliding with Vince's nose and breaking it. Colliding with Vince's nose, breaking it and knocking him on his backside. Teddy looked at Victoire, his jaw ajar. Wordlessly, Victoire turned on her heel and walked away. The crowd of students-some as old as 17-parted for the first year girl who had just punched a second year boy in the face.

" _Vince, got beaten up by a first year_ _ **girl**_ _!"_ snickered a Ravenclaw boy.

Vince sniffed and dabbed at the blood on the back of his hand, his eyes watered and his lower lip trembled. Teddy fought off the urge to laugh and instead raised his wand at Vince. Silence filled the hallway again. Vince whimpered, Trevor frozen above him.

" _Episkey,"_ Teddy mumbled.

A loud snap sounded as Vince's nose set itself and healed. He yelped in pain and stared at Teddy in awe. The boy he had just consistently insulted and laughed at had the opportunity to kick him while he was down, and instead…healed him. Why? What kind of move was that? Vince half expected Teddy to help him up, but instead Teddy let out a soft laugh, rolled his eyes and set off after Victoire. The corridor echoed with whispers and various comments about how brave and kind Teddy had been. How bold and daring the first year Weasley girl was. Vince's named was also mentioned but mainly associated with the words 'twat,' 'arse,' 'prat,' 'bully' and 'coward.' However, the opinions of the students' mattered very little to Teddy in the end.

Minerva McGonagall stood at the end of the corridor with a small smile on her lips. Teddy Lupin was no doubt his father's son.


	5. 5 Minutes

5 Minutes

"He's incredible…" Tonks breathed with a small smile.

Her husband, Remus sat in bed next to her marveling at the wonder that was their newborn son. It had been a home birth. Saint Mungos was not an option what with their son being half werewolf and spies for Voldemort increasing in numbers everywhere. Andromeda had been nice enough to help with the delivery of her grandson. She had beamed with glee the whole time, truly proud of her daughter and son in law for having the guts to follow through with this.

Now she had left the room to phone Arthur Weasley and get him to forge the birth certificate of a 'legal' conception between a werewolf and a witch.

It was only Remus, Tonks and Edward Lupin. Named for Tonks' father. The middle name was pending.

"He is. He really is," agreed Remus quietly.

Tonks cradled their son in her arms, eyes filled with admiration. Her mouth hitched up in an amused smile.

"Should I check again for a tail or…"

"Oh, give it a rest…" Remus murmured, his own lips quirking up in a small smile.

"Are you sure? Because I can check again."

"No. It's quite alright. I'm perfectly satisfied with the first inspection done by your mother."

Tonks laughed quietly, pleased with herself. She was going to milk this thing with Remus being worried about their child being a werewolf for a long time to come.

He was so small in her arms. So fragile and breakable. Part of her shook with anxiety at the thought of dropping him or even holding him too tight. Such a responsibility was in her arms. Such a great responsibility. A human being who she would have to keep alive and mold into a decent person. She would be out of the fight now. Part of her resented that, but a little bit of that floated away as Tonks continued to gaze at the small person in her arms.

She looked at Remus out of the corner of her eye. He was close but at a safe distance, as though an inch further would cause the baby to 'catch' his curse. Still, she could sense a longing in his eyes. A need to hold his son, but a fear as well. She did what she had always done when her husband was scared to make a move.

Gave him a push.

When he wouldn't admit his feelings and she spoke her own.

When he denied her and she exposed him.

When he was cautious and she proposed.

When they were faced with a horrifying decision and she had told him:

' _I'll do this with or without you.'_

Even though she'd known he would come back all along.

Now she would give him the push to hold his son.

"Here, you take him," she said shifting to face Remus.

Remus shrunk back slightly and raised his hands.

"Oh, maybe-erm-maybe I should wait. Just, you know, the full moon was a week ago and I don't want to-"

"Catch!" she said.

Tonks motioned as though she were tossing Teddy causing Remus to fling is arms out in paternal instinct. When he noticed that their son was still safely planted in his mother's arms and slowly being transferred to his, he froze.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd throw a five minute year old newborn at you, did I?" snorted Tonks as she gently set Edward in his arms.

Remus held the baby awkwardly, staring at it with his tawny eyes wide. They flickered from the baby to Tonks then back to the baby then back to Tonks. With a kind smile, Tonks mimed the motion of holding the baby to her chest, encouraging Remus to do the same. Slowly, as though diffusing an explosive, Remus pulled their son to his chest. Edward's hand broke free of the swaddling, his tiny fingers clenching and unclenching slowly. His small mouth opened and he yawned making a cooing noise. Tonks' eyes shifted to Remus whose panicked expression suddenly changed.

His constant state of apprehension faded and he appeared years younger. Many years younger. It almost took her breath away, this was an entirely different Remus she was seeing. His bright eyes turned into a loving expression she'd seen only once when they had said 'I do.' His smile, though still small and kind as it always was, was something more at the moment. A sort of cautious bliss exuded from him. Tonks felt tears well up in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. Tonks couldn't wait until she could see Edward's eyes and find out whose they were. She hoped they were Remus'.

"Hello, Edward," Remus whispered.

"I wanna nickname him Ted. Or Teddy after my dad," insisted Tonks, suddenly.

Tonks expected Remus to protest and say the name would lose its nobility or would sound too childish, but he did nothing of the sort. He slowly nodded.

"Of course…of course…anything. He looks like a Teddy," Remus murmured, utterly absorbed in the tiny human in his arms.

Never in his wildest dreams had this day come into his mind. The day he would be in bed with a beautiful wife and healthy, newborn son. Remus had prepared himself for a life of solitude. A life filled with acquaintances and a few good friends. He'd never prepared for this. Not for a family. All these pieces, beautiful perfect pieces were falling into place and creating a new, beautiful vision of a picture. Something that he felt deep in his bones. He'd had many nightmares about the child killing Tonks in childbirth or coming out stillborn-affected by the moon in some way. He'd even had a nightmare that Teddy came out a tiny werewolf.

Instead, in his arms he held a healthy boy. One that Andromeda had immediately confirmed:

' _No tail. No animal ears. No fangs. Just a healthy baby boy,'_ she had smiled, cleaning him off.

There would probably be complications. Teddy would be affected by the full moon in some way. He may not even become a wizard. Either way, Teddy was not a werewolf. Remus fully believed Tonks and the letter from Sybill Trelawney predicting a healthy son, and scathing letter from McGonagall telling Remus not to be _'a cowardly git'_ and to put his _'brilliant but evidently senseless brain to use'_ and figure out that the _'practicality'_ of a werewolf procreating a werewolf son was an _'absurdly mental assumption'_ that he should cast aside. She had informed him that he should _'return to his lovely wife'_ and thank his stars that she hadn't _'kicked him out for good after being such a sod.'_ It was definitely one of Minerva's more crude letters to Remus. She had even signed it:

' _The_ _ **True**_ _Officiant On People Who Turn Into Animals,_

 _ **Not**_ _Remus John Lupin,_

 _ **Professor**_ _Minerva McGonagall'_

"What's his middle name going to be? Lyall? After your father?" suggested Tonks.

Remus shrugged, still mesmerized by his son.

"No! Edward Remus Lupin," Tonks concluded.

Remus' eyes snapped up to her, all signs of fatherhood vanished and in their place trepidation and panic.

"No. It's bad enough you insist on him taking my last name, but having him also associated with my first is truly irrational. I can't have that," insisted Remus.

Tonks cocked a brow at him, a knowing look on her face.

"Remus, don't be ridiculous," she sighed.

"I'm being serious, Tonks. He's in enough trouble if people figure out that his father is Remus Lupin by his last name. Give him my first name and people will know for sure."

"I'm not seeing an issue here."

"The issue is, we don't need everyone knowing his father is a werewolf. You're practically screaming it if you give him the name Remus."

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"It's a middle name, Remus. It only gets used when we're mad at him for something. Besides, I think people will be excited to know who his father is. Especially after all this is over and they reveal how you infiltrated the ring of Death Eater werewolves and protected Harry Potter."

"Tonks, I could lift a fiery car off of a child hugging a cuddly kitten to its chest and some people would still see me as a monster. I-"

"You left me, remember? I distinctly remember-"

Remus groaned.

"That one is never going to get old…though I suppose I deserve it…" Remus remarked quietly. "Alright. Edward Remus Lupin it is. Only because you asked for it."

Tonks pecked him on the cheek and extended her arms for their son.

"My turn," she smiled.

With a grin Remus gently handed over Teddy. His eyes narrowed as he spotted hair on Teddy's head. Hairs he hadn't seen before. Was he…turning into a werewolf?

"Dora…Dora, look at his head…"

Her eyes slowly drifted up to see little brown hairs forming on his scalp. They weren't abnormal though. They were like any baby with hair.

"He had hair when he was born though… Little light brown ones… These are dark…" she muttered.

For a moment, their breath caught in their chest. They honestly felt sick. Then the hairs turned crimson red, then pink, then yellow and finally settled on a violently electric blue. Tonks and Remus let out a sigh of relief. Remus laughed quietly.

"He's a metamorphamagus. Just like his mum," he chuckled with relief.

Slowly he rolled on his back, panting, trying to catch his breathe. A smile broke out on his face and his laughing became louder. Tonks smiled herself.

"Did he give you a bit of a scare? Did the baby scare the big, bad Marauder Werewolf Moony?" snickered Tonks.

"Yes, he scared the shite out of Moony as a matter of fact," Remus laughed, sighing.

The door of their bedroom opened to reveal Andromeda, she peeked her head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two, but I need Edward's middle name," she requested.

Before Tonks could answer, Remus stated proudly:

"Edward Remus Lupin."


	6. 14

14

Teddy sat across from McGonagall, eyes averted and staring at the frame of Professor Snape's portrait. This was his first time visiting the Headmistress' office due to poor conduct and not some sort of commendation for his brilliance. The cut by Teddy's eye had finally stopped bleeding, though a black eye was beginning to form. Madame Pomfrey would be able to fix that. When she was done with Vince's broken nose that was.

"So you didn't leave it to Miss Weasley to break Vince's nose this time, hm?" McGonagall smirked, hands folded over each other on her large, mahogany desk.

Teddy's hair flickered to a shade of crimson then slowly faded back to blue. He still sat in silence, arms folded.

"I don't often get Hufflepuffs in my office for physical altercations. Frankly, I don't get Hufflepuffs in my office for negative reasons ever. Yet here you sit, Edward."

His eyes darted to McGonagall then back to the portrait frame. She noted the look of anger and remorse in his gaze. Part of him even seemed ashamed. McGonagall was slightly confused. After any fight had ensued McGonagall would witness as those involved fumed and sneered with anger. She hadn't seen this outcome of merely sitting pensively in a state of regret before. Something bigger was behind this.

"I've known three generations of Lupins. Your grandfather started here when I was first hired. Your father, of course, was just as studious, quiet and kind. Then there's you. You act almost identical to your father and I find myself asking 'why was he not placed in Gryffindor?' Then, your second year, you drew your wand on Vince. I'd never seen a Lupin act on emotion so abruptly."

Teddy sighed, a pang of guilt surging through him.

"Then I remembered who your mother was. Nymphadora always had a knack for...following her heart rather than her head. Not the most clever thing to do, but admirable nonetheless. Finally, I thought 'this is why Edward was placed in Hufflepuff. He follows his heart uninhibitedly.' And yet..."

Teddy finally met McGonagall's scrutiny, brows knitted together in concern. Had she figured out why he was so ashamed? Why he sat there with such sadness in his eyes? It was McGonagall after all. She was practically omniscient.

"...here you sit looking awfully contrite. Just like your father whenever James and Sirius would get into trouble for an absurd prank and he felt as though it was his fault for some reason."

McGonagall waited for Teddy to speak, but he still sat in silence, staring at her with his kind, wise eyes. Finally her thoughts led her to the correct conclusion. The last time Vince had attempted to verbally abuse Teddy, he had let Victoire break his nose, then Teddy proceeded to heal it and walk away. There was something different here that had led to a different conclusion. Vince had been bullying Victoire.

Victoire.

Not to mention a full moon was oncoming making Teddy more irritable than ever. He was probably ashamed for letting his slight animal instincts control him. Something his father hardly ever allowed to happen. McGonagall's lips pursed and she released a sigh. Teddy would have to admit this to her. She refused to have to extract it from him. He would admit to her.

"So, I never thought I'd utter this sentence _ever_...Mr. Lupin, why did you hit him?"

Teddy closed his eyes and shrugged before exhaling sharply. McGonagall steepled her fingers beneath her chin and watched him intently.

"Headmistress...I don't care if someone teases me or provokes me. It will mildly irritate me but in the end I never let my temper get the better part of me..." he mumbled.

Teddy's eyes were downcast now, his jaw tightening slightly.

"But when a...friend is offended or bullied or...made cry in this instance," he said pointedly. "Well, then I can't help myself."

McGonagall raised a brow, studying his every move. Slowly, he met her steely gaze. His hair shifted to a sandy brown. His natural color McGonagall supposed. Part of her had to bite back a gasp. It was as though young Remus Lupin himself was sitting before her. The mop of brown hair hanging ever so slightly in his wise eyes, eyebrows furrowed above them in a state of worry. Even the expression on his face was like his father's. Slightly gaunt with a square jaw that seemed to be constricted by inner turmoil.

Teddy's stare met hers and the corner of his mouth hitched up slightly in a sheepish smile. He looked identical to his father right now. McGonagall felt a sympathetic frown form on her lips.

"Perhaps the oncoming full moon may have provoked you. Did that play a part in your outburst?" asked McGonagall, her lips pursed to prevent another frown.

Teddy bit his lower lip and cleared his throat, shifting in his chair slightly.

"Perhaps," he murmured.

"And perhaps you're upset that you let the effects of the moon get the best of you," prompted McGonagall subtly.

As usual, she found herself succumbing to her softer side.

"Like I said, I don't like my friends being bullied so I resolved the issue with a brief physical stint of retaliation. It was wrong to hit Vince but I don't regret it."

"However, you are here before me wearing an expression I know all too well. You regret far more than harming Vince. You fear something. You're ashamed. Tell me why," she ordered in her stiff tone.

Teddy sighed, finally giving in.

"Alright, Headmistress, if you insist."

"I do."

"With each full moon I find myself more and more in pain though able to hide that. With each full moon my senses become progressively more elite. With each full moon my temper strengthens and becomes more difficult to reign in. With each full moon I fear more and more that one day I will find myself suffering the same curse as my father. Understand?" Teddy explained somberly.

McGonagall peered at him over her glasses, her lips forming a flat line. Teddy's eyes threatened to look away from McGonagall but he maintained steady eye contact.

"That's genetically and physically impossible, Mr. Lupin."

"Tell me you've seen this case before and I'll believe you."

Expecting her to become silent and gaze at him with pity, Teddy was surprised when she replied so promptly.

"Montgomery Quinton. Son of a male werewolf and female witch. Born 1933, graduated 1941, happily married with four children, a grandchild and currently residing in Dubai. Head boy of Ravenclaw and excellent Keeper in Quidditch. Tutored me in Potions. Experiences slight discomfort on full moons that has been decreasing since he was twenty one."

Teddy's eyes went downcast and he stroked his jaw.

"Is this...the truth? You don't have to lie to me."

"I don't lie, Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said sternly.

Teddy sat in silence for a moment, staring off at something that wasn't quite there. McGonagall cocked a brow.

"So is that what this has been about all along? You worrying that you were becoming a werewolf due to an aggressive response?"

"Yeah, partly, I guess."

McGonagall gave a flippant wave of her hand and scoffed quietly.

"Well, that's preposterous."

The corner of Teddy's mouth tugged up in a smile, his hair slowly changing to its electric blue. McGonagall fought off a grin of her own to prevent Teddy from seeing how amusing she had found this instance.

"Alright, well that's that. You're excused," McGonagall said returning to her paperwork.

Slowly, Teddy stood, a wave of relief washing over him. He turned from McGonagall's desk, hands in his pockets as he began striding for the door.

"Mr. Lupin."

Teddy faced her once more, a brow raised. A tight smile spread on her lips.

"Next time Vince acts like an irritating, little prat give him a better smack. He deserves more than just a broken nose in my opinion."

Teddy laughed quietly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I take it I will not be getting reprimanded for this incident."

McGonagall gave Teddy a slightly confused glance and shrugged.

"I just did," she replied.

McGonagall watched in delight as Edward Lupin exited her office. She could tell his heart was a little lighter with the information she had provided about Montgomery. Much like his father, Teddy tended to listen to himself over authority unless provided with proof. Montgomery had been proof enough it had seemed. Proof enough to give him hope.

*Sorry it took forever*


End file.
